Forbidden
by MixedBerryCoughDrop
Summary: An Eleven, Elliana, is elated when the Twelve she loves, Logan, receives the Assignment of his dreams. But she begins to worry when he starts pulling away from her...Takes place when all the changes in the community are happening.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Have you read my other fanfictions? Yes? Then you know that I am **_**not**_** a Newberry author. Therefore, I do not own the Giver. Duh. **

**This is my first Giver fanfic. It confuses even me… **

"Number 36," called the Chief Elder. "Logan."

I gripped the armrest. My best friend, who was a year older than me, had just been called to receive his Assignment, the job he would have until he entered the House of the Old.

"We all know and love Logan," said the Chief Elder. Somehow, I felt that she was looking directly at me when she said the "love" part. "He's always been a kind person, who fits in very well. He's playful and carefree." _You forgot to mention how he's cute, has a little bit of attitude, and how he's always happy, _I thought. The elders only ever seemed to care about fitting in. Personality never mattered.

I knew what job Logan dreamed of, so I cheered like everyone else when she said, "Logan has been assigned the job of Nurturer."

Logan visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

As an Eleven, my ceremony had been uninteresting. I couldn't wait until later, when we would sneak out of our Dwellings for a few stolen hours with each other.

**Yeah, I know. It's short. It's only the prologue, though. The rest will (hopefully) be longer. **


	2. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver. **

**Sorry if this seems a little melancholy. I'm going through a little bit of a tough time right now (i.e. the guy I modeled Logan after rejected me…again…I think he's gay). It might be reflected in my writing. Just a warning. **

* * *

"Congratulations!" I squealed as I drew near to Logan.

Every night that we managed to get away, Logan and I traveled separately to a secluded grove, about an hour and a half's walk from the Community. It was sheltered, which gave us some privacy. Not that we'd needed it back then…

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "Now, all we have to do is hope you get what you want."

When I was an Eight, I'd done a few volunteer hours at the doctor's office. Ever since then, I knew that I wanted to do some good in my life by saving people from pain. I knew that I could sympathize with the people who were in pain more than anyone else, except Logan. We _never _took the pills.

I sighed. "I doubt that I even have the intelligence. I'm not smart like you. Oh, I brought you a present!"

Logan had finally noticed that:

A) I was carrying a book bag- which I never did-

and

B) It was wriggling.

I pulled the book bag off my back and handed it to Logan. "Open it," I said.

Logan did so, looking apprehensive- at least, until a Shih-Tzu jumped out of the book bag and began licking Logan with his bright pink tongue.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

I laughed. "I thought you would like him. What are you going to name him?"

Logan watched the little dog run around. "I think I'm going to name him…Maverick. That sounds about right."

"It sounds wonderful," I said, and, reaching up on my toes, kissed him right on the mouth.

* * *

**Okay…ignore the melancholy comment. **

**The Shih-Tzu thing actually happened, except the dog was my friend Dee's and it was definitely not a present. **


	3. Disappearances

**I forgot to mention something extremely important in the first chapter: This takes place _years_ before The Giver. They haven't gotten rid of feelings, the animals, or anything. Basically, only most of the genetic and governmental changes have taken place. Now that's all cleared up...**

"Hey, Logan!" I said cheerfully, running up beside him. "How's Bandit?"

"I don't know," he said flatly. "All the animals have disappeared."

Looking around, I realized he was right. The community was strangely silent, and a lot of the children had red, puffy eyes.

"But...how?" I asked, confused. The animals were part of the community, cared for and loved as if they were human. Just the thought of no animals...of no furry comfort when I was sad....

"No one is _entirely _sure," he said. "But I've figured that they're trying to make life as painless as possible. Have you noticed? They've gotten rid of the animals, they make us tell our feelings at dinner...I think they're getting rid of all emotion." He sighed. "I'd gotten used to that little hyperactive thing. I'll miss him..."

It completely blew my mind that the leaders of the community would do such a thing. Once again, Logan was right about everything. Life in the community had started to become dull, repetitive...like all of the love and feeling had been sucked out of the world.

**Now that's (finally) done...sorry for the wait. **


	4. Colors

**Okie dokie, so I screwed up. Badly. Yes, the dog's name is Maverick, not Bandit. I got confused with real life. **

**So yeah, my friend Pi (you may know her as 3.1415927) is forcing me to update. So, even though the REAL Logan has decided that I'm a creeper and he hates me (I TRIED to leave him alone, but people ridicule us whenever we're anywhere near each other) I've decided to suck it up and deal with writing! YAY!**

It was my last day of volunteer hours. Tomorrow, the huge Ceremonies of December would start, and my Assignment had been decided.

I decided to go to the Nurturing Center, to help calm some of my nerves with little children. They always take my cares away.

The Head Nurturer told me to work with one of the oldest children, Number 2, a female. I was holding up blocks and trying to help her learn her colors.

"Here, Number 2. These are red" I pointed at the red one, "and blue. Now can you tell me which one is red?"

The child stared at me blankly. I didn't get it. Usually she understood things like this in a flash because she was such an advanced age compared to the other newchildren.

"Well, which one's blue?"

Once again, I received a blank stare.

"Baby girl, can you even see colors?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

Nearby was a trainee nurturer. He was tall, so I thought that maybe he would know what was going on.

I walked over to him and was about to poke him on the shoulder until I remembered the new rule.

It had come over the Speaker's announcements that morning.

"_Physical contact outside of family units is now strictly forbidden._" I had sighed inwardly. Forbidden. I was sick of hearing that word over the Speaker.

Anyway, instead of tapping the Nurturer's shoulder, I said, "Um, excuse me. Does this baby have a problem?"

He turned around. It was Logan.

_ When did he get so tall? _

They had made another rule that strictly regulated the schedules of the citizens in the community, and yet another that made sneaking out of the dwelling at night an offense punishable by release. Therefore, neither of us had wanted to risk it, and hadn't seen each other alone since they'd eradicated the animals, almost a year previously. I hadn't noticed how much he'd changed. He'd had to get glasses, and they made him look so much older. He was always training, so I never saw him. Now, however, his face broke out in a big smile. "Elliana!" and pulled me into a huge hug. "I can't get in trouble for that. We're practically family." He grinned even more, but then his smile faded. "The children, though...I think they did something genetic to them to make them like this, where they can't see colors...everything used to be so amazing about this community, about the fact that there's no crime and everything, but ever since that vote...everything's getting to be the same now."

I had no answer to that, I only held him tighter.

**

* * *

****Yay for the unnecessary drama quota! Lala byebye for now.**


End file.
